


Plain Old Brooklyn

by layzicfish



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layzicfish/pseuds/layzicfish
Summary: Slice of two ninety-year-old Brooklyn boys' daily life.





	1. 紅酒燉牛肉  Beef Bourguignon

透過瓦坎達客房窗外搖曳的樹影，巴基凝視着遠方的巨大黑豹雕像，右手則是抓着湯匙無意識地戳着碗中的燉煮牛肉塊，似乎是在思考些什麼，又像是對眼前的食物失去了興趣。

「巴基？」坐在他對面的史蒂夫有些擔憂地出聲詢問：「你沒事吧？在想些什麼呢？」

「我…」巴基回過神來，才發現碗中的牛肉塊已經被戳成了肉絲，看起來相當不好吃：「…不是什麼事情。」

鑑於不浪費食物的習慣，他還是狼吞虎咽、咕嚕咕嚕吞下剩餘的燉肉，放下碗之後，有些不意外地看到史蒂夫已皺緊雙眉，看起來極其難過——就像是被人在雨天淋了個落湯雞後還被人踢了好幾腳的小狗般的神情。

「真的沒什麼。」他嘆了一口氣直接舉手投降：「只是剛剛吃這料理時的一個感覺，但又想到我現在幾乎什麼都記得不清不楚，連以前吃過什麼都不確定……」

「你對燉煮牛肉有印象？」一聽到這個資訊，史蒂夫雙眼亮了起來。

「沒有。」巴基老實說：「我連自己究竟有沒有吃過都不曉得。」

「但我們確實有吃過！」史蒂夫不放棄地繼續說下去：「以前你父親的軍隊打贏了一場戰，他們發了一筆額外的獎金給你家，你母親就煮了一鍋燉煮牛肉，還招待了我和我母親！」

在史蒂夫說完之後，巴基沉默了很長一陣子，房間靜得僅剩兩位超級士兵的呼吸聲，好不容易巴基才嘴角微微扯了扯，低頭看着碗：「……所以說，我連我母親的料理味道也記不起了嗎？」

聞言史蒂夫胸口驀地一緊，眼角也微微發酸，連忙起身開始收拾碗盤，但在準備收巴基的碗時，他身形頓了頓，突然握緊拳頭看向巴基：「沒關係，我記得，我會去重新做出來！」

巴基現在什麼都沒有了，連記憶人格也支離破碎，甚至無法確定哪些是真正屬於自己、哪些是被九頭蛇植入的——但巴基還有他不是嗎？他們從小一起長大、不可分割，巴基記憶中的空洞，當然就由他填滿！

褐髮的青年愣了愣，回頭看向金髮的青年——這人看起來是那麼地明亮，即使對方一直在強調他們是青梅竹馬、是彼此不可或缺的好夥伴，他不能失去他……但因為他實在太光明耀眼了，所以他一直覺得這不可能是真的，沒準又是九頭蛇的另一個洗腦程序或陰謀。

但，即使他不相信自己，不相信眼前這人是真的，甚至對「美國隊長」也不置可否，他還是願意相信——史蒂夫羅傑斯。

不是美國全民敬仰的英雄「美國隊長」，而僅僅是「史蒂夫羅傑斯」這個人。

「好吧，」這次巴基真正地笑了出來：「我會期待你給我下廚的成果，小混帳。」

「你才是個混球。」史蒂夫反射性地就笑着駁回去，兩人之間的氛圍自然得彷彿從前一般，似乎他們之間從未隔着七十年的空白時光。

****************************************************

雖然實際上史蒂夫並不記得當年的燉牛肉煮法，但從那個下午開始他就上網搜查各種燉牛肉煮法，並在進行多方比較後決定最接近的做法應該是「紅酒燉牛肉」。

做這道菜最麻煩之處在於牛肉高湯，至少要花費八小時，所幸瓦坎達皇室的廚房應有盡有，於是史蒂夫進去廚房後，也順道向廚師討教，並從切食材、煎香肉塊、熬煮直至轉入烤箱燜燒皆有專人指點，整個過程都相當順利。

只是在送入烤箱等待燜燒的期間，史蒂夫一抬頭擦汗，就只見廚房竟是已圍滿了人，而巴基更是不知道什麼時候拉了一張椅子，坐在旁邊觀看着。

「呃，不好意思霸占了地方，我很快就好了……」旁人的目光讓史蒂夫有些困窘，所幸大家也只是親切地搖手表示沒什麼，隨即在主廚呵斥下很快做鳥獸散恢復手邊的工作。

史蒂夫搔了搔臉頰，踱步走到巴基身邊：「你為何過來了？」

「我……」巴基欲言又止，最後只是輕聲說道：「我想說，來看看你煮東西，可能會想起些什麼。」

當然，在那之前他還必須宛如摩西分海般撥開人群才能擠進去，並靠武力才勉強霸占個好位子欣賞（即使沒有左臂，「冬兵」依舊是個戰鬥力滿分的移動殺人機器）這絕不是在巴基的預算內。看來史蒂夫·美國隊長·羅傑斯還真是魅力無窮，竟然連在這瓦坎達境內也能開始俘虜粉絲。

而這個人是為自己下廚，想到這點，巴基心底忍不住揚起一絲得意的情緒——就是那種，這個萬人敬仰憧憬的人，他就只為我一個特別洗手作羹湯——的那種優越感。

兩人又一起閑聊了些有的沒的，直至烤箱在到達設定時間後發出「叮咚」的一聲，史蒂夫才連忙起身打開烤箱取出鐵鑄鍋，在打開鍋蓋的瞬間，整個廚房頓時充斥着濃郁的燉牛肉香氣。

「聞起來真棒啊。」巴基走了過來，將頭湊在史蒂夫的肩膀，窺探着那鍋誘人食指大動的料理。

史蒂夫盛起了兩大碗，再向廚師要了麵包、白飯和薯泥，隨即和巴基一起回到房間，興致勃勃地拉着他坐到飯桌前：「來試試看！我中途試味時感覺還不錯！」

看着眼前熱騰騰的料理，即使剛剛旁觀時就已經知道這道燉牛肉做起來十分費功夫，但在吃入口時，巴基還是感受到了史蒂夫的用心。

燉煮得火候十足的牛肉軟綿可口又還保留恰到好處的咬勁，以高湯熬製的湯汁也濃郁香甜，無論是搭配哪種主食都美味可口。

在史蒂夫滿懷期待的注視下吃完之後，巴基抬起頭看着他，打從心底笑了出來——這是因為知道不管自己變成什麼模樣，永遠都有個人可以認出自己、全心全意信任並支持自己、找回他也不知道自己還能擁有的人性，甚至為他挑戰自己不熟悉的事情。

只是……

「很好吃，謝謝你，史蒂夫。」吃完了之後，這次巴基搶先將碗碟放入洗碗機後，再走到沙發並坐在史蒂夫身邊，然後用一種宛如「明天午餐吃什麼」的語氣宣布：「對了，我決定請國王將我凍結起來，他說過了，以瓦坎達的技術他們做得到。」

史蒂夫渾身微微一顫，整個人僵硬得彷彿被冰凍的是他似的，好不容易才轉過頭，金髮青年臉上是震驚又難過的表情：「呃，為何呢…巴基……」

「因為我無法擺脫九頭蛇的控制，而且我甚至找不回完整的記憶……」巴基自嘲一笑：「你明明煮得那麼努力，但我吃完之後除了『很好吃』之外也想不起任何事情……我沒有完整的自己，怎麼能保證若再來一個澤莫，這次我不會真的殺掉你呢？」

即使分隔已久，但巴基才說了上半句，史蒂夫就已經能理解他的意思，所以嘴巴開開合合好幾回之後，最終只能握緊褐髮青年的右手，兩人就這樣靜靜地陪伴彼此。

****************************************************

「你真的就這樣任他冰了回去？！」克林特睜大雙眼，難以置信地看着美國隊長。

他們一夥人被營救出來後，如今正集體在瓦坎達避難，自然也有的是時間分享彼此近況，而最讓他們難以置信的就是隊長為了救冬兵如此拼命，最後卻竟是任由對方冰回去，所以目前正圍繞在他的冷凍艙前討論。

「那是他的選擇，我必須尊重他……」史蒂夫努力想笑，但看到了隊友們更顯擔憂的表情後，就聳拉下肩膀放棄偽裝：「不然你們有更好的建議嗎？」

在旁沉默看着冷凍艙的山姆，突然站起身走到隊長身邊，湊到他耳邊輕聲嘀咕：「雖然為了這點小事…但我建議…你可以這樣……」

「你確定這樣可行？」史蒂夫雙眼瞬間亮了亮，隨即又露出擔憂不安的神色。

山姆聳聳肩：「反正他就睡在這裡也逃不到哪裡去，失敗了再凍回去就是了。」

 

幾天后，巴基再次緩緩睜開眼時還慌了一會，先是反射性地擔心是不是九頭蛇找了上來，接着看到史蒂夫時又懷疑是否有什麼重大的事情。

「史蒂夫？怎麼了？」他起身抓緊着青梅竹馬的肩膀，但史蒂夫臉上略帶尷尬的神情，卻又讓他瞬間理解到可能不是什麼大事，於是也稍微放鬆了手勁，換個語氣輕聲重問一次：「怎麼啦？」

「我，我……」史蒂夫漲紅着臉把一碗燉牛肉推到他的眼前：「對不起，其實只是小事，但想到我害你懷抱遺憾冬眠，我就…忍不住再嘗試煮了一次！你看看這個是不是能讓你想起些什麼……」

聞言巴基有些啼笑皆非，偏心底又有些什麼說不清道不明的情緒流淌而過，讓他的胸口充斥着暖得令人眼酸的情緒。

「謝謝你，我也餓了……」他接過碗，舀起一大湯匙吃了下去，卻瞬間愣住了。

「怎，怎麼樣？」史蒂夫雙手用力捏緊衣角，揣揣不安地觀察着摯友臉上的表情變化。

「就是這個……」巴基雙眼輕泛淚光，好不容易把口中的肉吞了下去後才看向史蒂夫：「……我想起來了，當年你和你母親上門來，你們帶了南瓜濃湯和蘇打水……」

「是的！」聽見巴基竟然回想得起來，史蒂夫除了驚奇，還帶有一絲幾不可察覺的窘羞，但他連忙將話題繼續下去：「那一晚我們開心得跟什麼似的，你當時還說，這是你吃過最美味的肉類，以後打贏戰爭你天天都要吃…」

在門外窺探的Team Cap成員看到兩人開始在聊沒有第三者能插入的話題之後，靜悄悄地關上房門將隱私留給他們倆。

但在經過廚房時，史考特·蟻人·朗沒忍住去掀開了鍋蓋，直接就着大勺子偷吃了一口，然後在山姆高喊「真髒！用湯匙啊！」的聲音中，他捂着嘴跑到水槽邊「呸呸呸」地把嘴裡的肉全吐出來，接着還扭開水邊漱口邊語焉不清地皺眉問：「我還以為是什麼高級料理！那根本只是水煮牛肉而已吧！連鹽和胡椒粉也沒多加幾顆，那麼淡而無味的東西幹嘛那小子吃得那麼津津有味還感動落淚？！」

「凍太久了連味蕾也一併凍壞了？」克林頓提出自己的意見順帶吐槽。

「那是因為二戰時期糧食短缺，他們不管什麼東西都只能水煮，」山姆翻個白眼：「那是他們熟悉的味道，是時代的味道。」

「那你怎麼會想到建議隊長煮這個？」萬達好奇地追問，畢竟他們沒人知道二戰時期長什麼樣子，更別說二戰時期的「料理」該怎麼煮。

「他說過的啊，他們那個年代什麼都拿去水煮而已。」山姆永遠都不會忘記，第一次見面時，自己在那個大樹下氣喘如牛的聽美國隊長告訴他，現代的食物好吃多了，所以當他說巴基吃了之後沒想起什麼，他就建議隊長不如直接做最簡單的水煮就好了。

「所以說，冬兵想不起來是因為隊長第一次下廚就煮得太成功、太好吃、太豪華了？」史考特睜大眼滿臉難以置信地提出大家心中的疑問兼吐槽。


	2. 南瓜湯 My Dear Pumpkin

他站在陰暗濕冷的地下牢房中角落處，靜靜地望着被鐵鍊鎖在牆邊的人。那是他的任務，而把目標帶回來之後，現在他正等候長官給他下一個指示。

牢門在幾乎細不可聞的齒輪聲中滑開後，就看見穿着正式軍服的男人踏入牢房中，稍微走近目標，似是確定他沒有抓錯人之後，隨即開聲詢問：「博士你好，勞煩你跑這一趟，不曉得你是否願意跟我們分享你的研究技術呢？」

「你們的待客之道有待改善，而且這裡的待遇看起來不太好，我很難拿定主意呢…」目標咬牙切齒地回答。

「這樣啊，」長官站直身向他打了個手勢：「那就有勞這位士兵招待你，看看是否讓你改變主意。」

長官說完即轉身離去，他則是默默地走向牢門邊，打開電源後白色的燈光立刻將整個牢房內的一切照得清清楚楚，只見兩面牆上以及目標身前的桌上，全都擺滿了各式拷問刑具。

他緩步走向桌子，左手掌輕輕掃過一個又一個的刑具，眼角則仔細地觀察目標的反應，當指尖輕輕劃過擱在火炭爐邊燒得炙紅的鐵條，目標的臉色瞬間變得慘白，於是他毫不猶豫就抓起鐵條，大步走了過去……

「不——」詹姆斯·巴基·巴恩斯尖叫着掙扎跳起了身，這才發現竟是已從床上彈跳起身，渾身正冒着冷汗，原來剛剛那只是個惡夢……

不。

巴基伸手抹了把冷汗，再整個人捲縮成一團，將臉埋入雙膝之中——那不是惡夢。那是他做過的事情，他以酷刑逼迫一個博士，替九頭蛇製造了某種生化武器，事後再親手殺了那人。

這也是為何他當時希望就這樣進入冬眠艙沉睡下去……至少冬眠艙中沒有噩夢。

瓦坎達的科技成功移除了九頭蛇對「冬日士兵」的掌控和洗腦程序，但卻無法洗掉沾滿他雙手的血淋淋人命，和猶如附骨之疽般隨時浮現的片段記憶。

他很希望這不是詹姆斯巴恩斯做過的事情，他渴望「巴基」依舊是二戰時期那個滿腔正義上戰場的士兵，他很想說那是「冬日士兵」做的事情，但那又確確實實是他親手造下的孽——那人受刑時扭曲的表情、淒厲的求饒聲，還有熱鐵烙在肉上的燒焦味，幾乎全都歷歷在目……

巴基驀地直起身從床上跳了起來。

房內傳來了燒烤肉類的味道——不是夢，不是幻覺，是確確實實的某種燒肉的味道。

不曉得為何屋子裡竟會有這個可怕的氣味，巴基慌張地衝出房門外，循着味道走人廚房，就只見史蒂夫正站在爐灶邊，一手握着鍋具的握柄，另一手正抓着大木匙拌炒，而那味道正是來自那個鍋子。

清晨的陽光透過窗外的樹葉映照入室內，點點金光和灰影錯落在史蒂夫的臉孔上，看起來既陌生又模糊不清，再也不復片段記憶中的蒼白瘦削，也不完全是二戰時代那個帶着面具上戰場的大兵。

那個情景恬靜美好得像是個夢，巴基怔怔地呆站在原地看着，直至史蒂夫抬頭望向他：「巴基，你醒來了？早餐想吃什麼呢？」

那一瞬間，像是有什麼輕輕吹開了在腦海中滯留消散不了的大霧，把原先只存在記憶碎片中的名字，從模糊不清的人影拼湊成那個活生生站在自己面前的人。

他緊盯着史蒂夫，默默地在將他的一舉一動牢牢記在腦海中，緊抓着他在這個世上最後的羈絆之一，同時有些心不在焉地回复：「早餐……不要肉……」

剛剛在噩夢中的焦肉味讓他至今聞到肉味還是有些反胃，而他覺得最可怕的就是，即使這一刻是如此地反感噁心，但過了幾日後他就會忘了這個感覺，並且會繼續如常地吃為了活下去該吃的東西……只是至少不是現在。

聽到他這麼說，史蒂夫的眉頭皺了皺，露出擔心的神色，卻並沒有立即追問，而是單手支着下巴思考了會，接着想到什麼似的打了個響指：「我想到了，你等等，很快弄好！」

只見史蒂夫轉身從冰箱裡取出南瓜、洋蔥和蔬菜高湯，先把南瓜剖半去籽後，切大塊再放在烤盤中，取出放在爐灶邊的橄欖油淋上後放入烤箱，以兩百二十度的溫度烤南瓜。

接着他再將洋蔥去皮後剁碎，在完成這一系列動作後，他轉身看到巴基還坐在餐桌邊發呆似地看着他，只好走過去拉他起身，再將他推出廚房：「這個沒這麼快做好，你先去梳洗乾淨，大概一小時後才會做好。」

既然史蒂夫都這麼說了，巴基也只好照他說的，進去梳洗拾掇好自己。只是他依舊按照軍人的習慣，僅是花了不到十分鐘即梳洗完成，一時之間倒是也不曉得接下去該幹嘛。

看着鏡中的倒影，巴基伸出左手，只見鏡中的人也舉起金屬手臂。即使如此，他依舊覺得鏡中那人看起來極其陌生，但想想他也不太記得自己是「冬兵」之前的模樣，又如何能確切知道他以前就不是長這個模樣呢？

說不定他其實並不是巴基，是九頭蛇給他整了容，讓美國隊長看到他就分心，沒準他是他們安插在史蒂夫身邊的某顆棋子，只待合適的時機，就會給他下暗殺史蒂夫的指令……想得腦子發疼，巴基扶着額頭躺回床上閉上雙眼。

原本只是想小歇一會放空思緒，沒想到卻就這樣又渾渾噩噩地睡了下去。

半睡半醒之間，夢裡只見有個金髮的瘦小個子正站小凳子上，墊高腳尖在攪拌爐灶上的鍋子，鍋內散發出清甜的香氣，耳畔則有個小男孩的聲音在說着「你正發燒着就別煮了吧，再煮下去你就會變成小南瓜了」……一陣輕微的搖晃驀地驚醒了他，一睜眼就只見史蒂夫雙手搭在他肩上小聲呼喚：「巴基，醒醒。」

他幾乎是反射性地就伸出左手，掐緊史蒂夫脖子並跳起來把他反壓在身下，右手則已從枕頭下抽出軍刀抵在史蒂夫脖子上，而史蒂夫在被掐着脖子時雙手微微動了動，卻是絲毫不反抗地任他壓在床上後，任憑刀子在脖子上按出一絲血痕，依舊冷靜地直視着巴基說：「巴基，我是史蒂夫啊，我們自幼一起長大，你還記得嗎？」

望着那雙湛藍色澄澈的雙眸，巴基花了好一陣子才終於恢復神智，再顫抖着手強逼自己把刀子移開後拋甩至房間角落，接着伸手摟緊史蒂夫：「抱歉…史蒂夫，我……」

「沒事，」史蒂夫也伸手回抱巴基，並輕輕拍撫他的頭髮：「我沒事。」

兩人就這樣抱緊彼此，待巴基停止發抖後，史蒂夫這才拍了拍他的肩膀：「我煮了點南瓜湯，先喝着暖胃，待會我們出門去吃其他東西當早餐，好嗎？」

他默默地點點頭，自己站起身的同時也拉了史蒂夫一塊起身，但兩人站好之後他卻不願放開史蒂夫的手。所幸史蒂夫只是輕輕掙了掙，發現他不放鬆箝制後也任由他，還反握着他的手一起走到廚房的餐桌上。

整個廚房飄溢着熟悉的清甜香氣，讓巴基緊繃的心情稍微鬆懈了些許。他邊聞着那氣味邊用力回想，究竟是在哪裡聞過這味道。

史蒂夫盛了一大碗橙黃色的湯遞到他面前，巴基伸手接過，待看到史蒂夫也端了一碗並開始喝，他這才也跟隨着喝。

南瓜和洋蔥交融的天然清甜味，僅以簡單的胡椒和鹽調味提升香氣，讓入口的湯液濃郁不膩，雖然只是道樸實簡單的湯，巴基卻在淺嚐一口後，立刻唏哩呼嚕地大口大口喝個碗底朝天。

那是一個讓他十分懷念的味道，喝下去不僅暖胃，也讓他早上醒來至今都不安的心思終於踏實了下來。從早上的那個惡夢開始，巴基就一直有種不著地的漂浮感，彷彿現在這一切都只是另一場夢，隨時就會清醒並發現自己還是在那個冰寒透骨的冷凍艙裡……但史蒂夫的這碗南瓜湯，讓他重新找到了與現實的銜接感。

「我記得這個味道……」他看着僅留湯漬的碗底喃喃自語，接着抬頭望向史蒂夫：「……這是莎拉阿姨的食譜，對嗎？」

金髮青年先是愣了愣，接着雙目泛起微微的水氣，看起來像是極力按奈着些什麼，嗓音微顫地反問：「是的，你想起來了什麼嗎？」

「嗯。」他點點頭，腦海中浮現剛剛夢裡的殘影，矮小瘦削的青年站在爐灶邊攪拌着鍋裡的湯，而他在那人身邊不停打轉着：「每當你母親在醫院加班時，你都會在家裡煮這個當晚餐，讓她回來至少有一碗熱湯喝，即使你自己正發燒着你也堅持要煮給她，因為那是你少數會煮的料理……」

一聽到這番話，史蒂夫再也按耐不住讓淚水滑落，雖然他連忙擦掉，但巴基還是看到了。

兩人突然沉默了下來，除了偶爾史蒂夫攪拌南瓜湯時湯匙輕敲在碗邊的聲音之外，整個房子靜得彷彿再無其他雜音。

「史蒂夫，謝謝你，南瓜湯很好喝。」巴基打破了沉默，傾身向前以右手握緊史蒂夫握着湯匙的手：「還有，我是巴基，那個說好了會跟隨你到天涯海角的混帳，是跟隨史蒂夫羅傑斯，不是美國隊長……那個為了煮湯給他的媽媽喝，差點煮得自己變成南瓜的混蛋。」

他想起來了一些事情，那些只有他和史蒂夫才會知道的事情。這也讓巴基稍稍釋懷了些許，不再懷疑自己究竟是不是值得史蒂夫的信任——縱然改變不了自己在九頭蛇麾下做過的那些事情，但他是巴基巴恩斯，這是不會改變的事實。

「你才會變成南瓜。」聞言史蒂夫這才抬起頭，好氣又好笑地看向巴基說：「趕快喝完湯，然後我們出去吃早餐吧。」

「好。」他點點頭，終於也被感染情緒而微微笑了出聲。

就算他再次忘記了，也有史蒂夫會幫他記得，將他帶回來，只因為他們答應了彼此，會陪伴對方到生命的最後一刻。

保持清醒或許也不錯，畢竟若是冬眠中雖然沒有噩夢，卻也不會想起跟史蒂夫有關的真實回憶，更喝不到這碗暖入身心的南瓜湯。


	3. 舞  Step, Sway, Dance

午後陽光隨着時間運行的軌跡逐漸傾瀉入屋內，落在金髮青年臉龐上的光線刺激得長翹的睫毛微微顫了顫，史蒂夫先是雙眼微微睜開，接着反射性地用手背遮擋刺眼光線，然後迷迷糊糊中才意識到自己竟看書看到躺在窗邊睡了下去。

瓦坎達客房內的空調溫度適宜，落在身上的光線僅是亮得擾人清眠但不滾燙，史蒂夫翻了個身背對窗口，這個靠窗的閱讀角落太舒服，讓他暫時只想就這樣慵懶地躺着。

意識朦朧之際，耳邊隱約聽到室內有個低沉的嗓音在哼着不成調的曲子，那調子忽而輕快、忽而悠揚，偶爾還配着鞋子在地板上拍打出「嗒嗒嗒」的節奏，似乎在哪裡聽過卻又想不起來，這音調加上曬在背上暖哄哄的熱度，一不留神史蒂夫的記憶就與七十年前的那個下午重疊了——

那年是他和巴基準備參加高中學年畢業舞會前的某個午後，本來只是兩人窩在沙發中隨意地聊天，不知為何話題從「約誰一起去」偏離成「史蒂夫不會跳舞」，於是褐髮的青年就興沖沖地把他拉起身，攬着他的腰開始在客廳中旋轉。

「巴基，我到底在跳男步還是女步啊？」史蒂夫只覺得自己被轉得頭暈腦脹，還不時踩了巴基好多腳，但完全不曉得他們在跳哪一齣。

「啊哈哈，其實我也不知道～」巴基爽朗地笑着，稍微站定後彎腰向前壓低身子，強迫懷中的史蒂夫彎腰向後將身體的重量全交由他支撐：「跳舞快樂就好了嘛，男步還是女步很重要嗎？」

「廢話，若是我只會跳女步，難道要找個男生一起跳？」史蒂夫一抬頭，猛然發現兩人的臉貼得極近，他只要稍微噘嘴就能親到那張從小看到大的帥氣容貌，這個距離讓金髮少年的心跳忍不住怦咚怦咚的漏了幾拍，臉上更是燥熱得不得了——他打賭自己一定臉紅了。

「怎麼，我帥得讓你失神了？」童年好友痞痞一笑，重新站好並拉着史蒂夫直起身，但依舊攬着他亂轉：「放心，到時候我陪你跳不就得了。」

極力按下心中的悸動之際，史蒂夫低頭看着兩人的腳板，努力不要再踩到巴基的腳：「那我豈不成了女生們的公敵，更不可能找到女伴了吧。」

「有什麼關係，反正我會陪你到最後，你不結婚我就陪你單身到時間的盡頭～」巴基終於停止亂轉，而改成擁着史蒂夫輕輕晃動。

史蒂夫感受到巴基的下巴抵在他的頭髮上，溫熱的呼吸吹拂着他的頭髮，嘴唇輕壓在他額頭上，按在他腰側上的右手力道更為加重，自己幾乎整個人都被擁入他的懷中，而巴基此時還開始輕輕哼歌。

「這是什麼歌？」那些曲子幾乎不成調，串在一起的音符聽着耳熟，卻又不像是他聽過的任何一首曲。

「不知道，」巴基邊繼續哼曲，邊間中回答：「跳舞就是要有音樂嘛，既然沒有音樂我就只好自己亂哼。」

「你這個爛漫種，女孩子就喜歡你這樣嗎？」雖然沒有正面回答，但史蒂夫還是為此失笑。

「噓，別讓她們知道我這麼遜。」巴基笑着繼續哼曲。

史蒂夫終於徹底放棄抵抗，在夏日午後暖哄哄的客廳中，任由巴基攬抱着他又是旋轉又是亂晃。那一年他們正在經歷青澀的變聲期，巴基哼歌的嗓音時而高揚時而低沉——

「…as life travels on, and things do go wrong…dance with me, sway with me…kiss her and hold her tightly, yeah, that sure seems like heaven to me…other dancers may be on the floor, but my eyes will see only you…the formula for Heaven’s very simple ……」歌聲嘎然中斷，接着就是巴基低沉的嗓音帶些困惑的語氣：「嗯，怪怪的，到底哪裡不對……」

「那是因為你把兩首歌混合着哼了。」史蒂夫打個呵欠，接着伸個懶腰坐起身，還沒感覺自己徹底醒過來，就已經被人拉直起身並且被整個擁入懷中。

正確說來，以他倆現在相差不多的身高，在巴基攬抱他的腰時，他已經可以平視那雙灰藍色的眼眸。

「怎麼啦？」史蒂夫笑着問，話音才落，巴基就已經抱着他開始在瓦坎達的客房廳處旋轉，這舉止讓史蒂夫瞬時笑了出聲：「等等！等等！這是哪來的興致！」

「我記得，當時你似乎更小……」轉了兩圈後，巴基皺着眉頭停下動作，在史蒂夫以為他不打算繼續時，偏他卻抱着史蒂夫輕輕晃動身形，同時更開始哼歌：「…Step one, I find a punk to love, step two, he falls in love with me, step three, I kiss and hold him tightly …」

「咦？」變調的歌詞讓史蒂夫愣了愣，還來不及詢問之際，就已經有個溫熱稍乾的唇，緊貼上他的雙唇。

巴基在那蜻蜓點水的一吻後旋即稍微拉開身形，歪着腦袋問：「當年是這樣，對吧？我們跳舞之後，我就吻了你，所以，我們不止是好友、兄弟、親人……也是這樣的關係？」

史蒂夫覺得自己的雙頰滾燙得幾乎就快冒煙，同時也有種偷窺了好友當年的妄想和秘密的羞窘無措——所以，這是巴基當年想做的事情嗎？還有，巴基搞混了記憶和妄想這件事，自己究竟該不該糾正呢？！

被親了之後史蒂夫的思慮轉了千百萬遍，饒是他在戰場上總是立即能分析並找出最佳突破困境的優秀腦袋，此時此刻竟是找不出任何恰當的回覆或對應。

只是巴基也沒有讓他多想，在他還不知所措之際，褐髮青年再度將他擁入懷中，繼續邊哼歌邊轉圈圈：「Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease, when we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me ……」

聽着熟悉混着不同曲子亂哼的嗓音，一起踏着絲毫沒有規律可言卻又獨懂彼此默契的步伐，史蒂夫突然想起那一年、那一刻的怦然心動。

於是他終於投降似的將臉埋在竹馬的肩頸間，以無聲的默認回應了巴基的問題。

於是，看不到巴基表情的史蒂夫，也錯過了巴基臉上那抹奸計得逞的狡猾笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是冬盾小說 Plain Old Brooklyn 的試閱。


End file.
